


Some Days

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Chainlink.</p><p>Seamus and Dean have their reasons for flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Another fun little Seamus and Dean slash fic from yours truly. Not the last, either. I've already got another pathetically sappy S/D ready to be typed. As you lot probably know, I don't own Hogwarts' pretty boys or pretty girls. I wouldn't mind owning a Seamus and a Lavender and a Draco and a... well, I wouldn't mind owning the entire Hogwarts population, but the point is that I don't. Kay? Kay.

I 

Some days Seamus and Dean flirted because it was fun.

It was breakfast on a cool November morning. Everyone was quiet and sleepy because it was raining and it was just that kind of day.

"Make love to me, Dean Thomas!" Seamus pleaded suddenly because he'd never been too good with silences.

"Hm?" Dean asked with a barely concealed smile.

"You know you want me, so take me! Take me!" Seamus cried.

"Yes. Yes, I want you so, so bad," Dean replied in perfect monotone as he buttered his toast.

"As it should be," Seamus replied, placated. Everyone laughed.

 

II

 

Some days Seamus and Dean flirted because it was real.

It was time for bed. There was a Charms test in the morning that Ron and Harry were downstairs studying for (Hermione had said they procrastinated too much what with their night-before cramming, but Seamus and Dean always one-upped them with their morning-before cramming). Neville was on an assignment for Professor Sprout to harvest some moon blooming crabhopper petals. It was just Dean and Seamus, all alone for one night.

The lights were dimmed in preparation for bed. Dean made the first move towards getting undressed. He turned away from Seamus, cast off his robe and unbuttoned his shirt slower than usual. He glanced up to make sure he had Seamus' attention and he smiled.

"Like what you see, Finnigan?"

"Maybe I do," Seamus replied.

That was as far as they could go in private without blushing to the tips of their ears and turning away.

 

III

 

Some days Seamus and Dean didn't flirt. They were just comfortable and close. They were best friends and if they were more than that, then, well, they were more than that. It didn't matter because they just were without trying.

The common room was packed, a typical Saturday evening. More students than usual were doing homework because the winter exams were approaching. Nothing too strenuous, but Dean was frustrated nonetheless.

"Shit," he hissed, shoving his potions essay aside.

Seamus immediately put his Charms aside as well -- he was bored anyways -- and began rubbing Dean's neck and shoulders. Dean let out a soft, strangled moan. "God, Seamus, how do you do it?"

Seamus smiled and kissed Dean's cheek, letting Dean get back to work as he moved down to his shoulder blades.

"Are they shagging?" Dennis asked his brother impertinently.

Colin glared mildly. "Denny, mum would slap you if she heard you talking like that."

"Well are they?"

"I don't know. Does it matter? They're just Seamus and Dean."


End file.
